


You got a fetish for my love

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean took in his surroundings, glad that he brought his Polaroid camera.  He was by the ocean, near a pier with shops and restaurants.Dean glanced at his husband.  “Where are we?”Cas had kept mum about his plans for their wedding anniversary trip.  “San Francisco.”





	You got a fetish for my love

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Fetish” by Selena Gomez. Enjoy!

Dean took in his surroundings, glad that he brought his Polaroid camera. He was by the ocean, near a pier with shops and restaurants. 

Dean glanced at his husband. “Where are we?”

Cas had kept mum about his plans for their wedding anniversary trip. “San Francisco.”

Dean surveyed the crowded area. “Why San Francisco?”

Cas gave him a pointed look.

“I see.” Dean smiled. “Was this your attempt at a joke?”

“Maybe. There’s two more reasons why I brought you here.” Cas took Dean’s hand, causing his eyes to widen. He quickly recovered and squeezed Cas’s hand. 

Dean looked around, no one batting an eye at two men holding hands.

“Wow,” Dean said in disbelief. After gaining more confidence, he held onto Cas’s hand more securely. “And the second reason?”

Cas motioned his head towards one of the pier shops.

The vendor was selling an insane amount of band tees.

Cas slapped a money-filled wallet into Dean’s unoccupied hand. “You’re buying.”

Dean was filled with so much affection for his husband that he had to restrain himself from making out with him on the sidewalk. He settled on, “I love you, darlin’.”

“I know.” Cas tugged Dean forward, forcing him to grip his hand tighter before he could retort.

————

Dean placed multiple band tees over Cas, trying to see which would look best on him.

After a while of doing this, Cas started to scowl playfully. 

As an explanation, Dean said, “literally every shirt here looks good on you.”

“Oh?”

Dean hummed and draped a black Led Zeppelin shirt over Cas.

And okay, Dean was buying this one definitely without a doubt.

Cas noticed the shift in Dean’s eyes and asked, “is it good?”

Dean blushed a little. “Mhm.” 

“You want to buy the whole store?”

Dean examined the pile of shirts he’d created for Cas. “Maybe only half.”

————

After zapping two bags of shirts to the bunker, Dean tossed Cas the Led Zeppelin tee. “Put it on.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You like it that much?”

“Put it on,” Dean repeated eagerly.

Cas removed the tag and pulled it over his long black tee. As he straightened out the band tee, he caught Dean staring at him. “Is it really that good?”

Dean hummed an affirmative and glanced at the calm ocean. He probably looked ridiculous. He couldn’t pull off a blush like Cas could.

Cas grasped Dean’s hand again to get his attention. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

————

After Dean took a few Polaroids, — while holding onto Cas’s hand for dear life, because dammit, he wanted people to know that Cas was his — the couple came upon a sunglasses kiosk.

Dean stopped them when he saw a pair of brown aviator sunglasses. Dean picked them up and placed the sunglasses on Cas, his nose scrunching.

Dean took one step back to examine Cas, who was pouting due to the familiar glint in Dean’s eyes.

“I’m buying these,” Dean said, plucking the aviator sunglasses from Cas’s face.

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean bought the sunglasses.

————

“Whoa.”

Dean looked out the window of the seafood restaurant they were in, and noticed that they were partially above the ocean.

“Indeed,” Cas agreed.

The waitress suddenly brought a bouquet of white jasmine flowers to the table.

When she left with a nod to Cas, Dean ran a finger along one of the flower petals. “You’re so romantic.”

“I try.”

Dean figured he was flustered again. He cleared his throat. “What do these flowers mean?”

Dean knew Cas had an obsession with flowers. He would sometimes — secretly — gift Dean a new type and tell him what it symbolized.

White jasmine flowers were a new one.

Cas answered, “romantic and sensual love. And beauty, of course.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. “Somebody brought their A game.”

Cas winked. “You bet.”

————

When the waitress brought the check, she said genuinely, “you two are just the cutest.”

Dean blushed, Cas thanking her.

“Did you two come here for anything special?”

Cas replied, “our sixth wedding anniversary.”

The waitress smiled. “That is so sweet. I could have sworn you were newlyweds.” As someone caught her attention, she said, “have a good night.”

As she left, Dean cleared his throat and said, “our anniversary is tomorrow.”

Cas looked at the check and held it up. “But we got a discount.”

Dean stifled a laugh.

————

“Where are we going?”

Cas pointed to a giant Ghirardelli sign, pulling Dean towards it.

“I should have known.”

————

“Oh my God,” Dean said upon taking his first bite of chocolate ice cream.

Cas smiled. “Ready to take ice cream over pie as your savior?”

Dean gasped. “How dare you make me choose?”

“So you admit that they’re equal?”

Dean huffed. “Just let me eat this ice cream in peace, please.”

Cas laughed and continued eating his own cup of ice cream.

————

“This has been a nice first day,” Dean mused, tugging Cas around the waterfront.

Dean registered Cas smirk. “It’s not over yet.”

————

“Why do I need to be blindfolded like we’re in a rom com?”

Cas chuckled. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, darlin’.”

————

When Cas removed the blindfold, Dean gasped.

The Aurora Borealis was in front of him, the greens and blues and reds and pinks the only light in the pitch black sky.

It took Dean a long moment for his mind to catch up. He couldn’t believe this was real.

Sensing that Dean was overwhelmed, Cas motioned for him to sit down. Dean sat, barely registering the soft blanket he was under. He felt his Polaroid camera being set on his lap.

Dean looked at it dumbly, then at his husband sitting beside him. He couldn’t believe Cas had the foresight to bring his camera.

Dean felt his eyes watering, but blinked any tears away before they could form. 

“I love you,” Dean breathed, looking at Cas in awe. “I really fucking love you. So much.”

“Good to know.”

Dean swatted his arm.

“I love you too.”

After a long moment, Dean held his camera and took pictures of everything he could. Every time he tried to get a photo of Cas, he would cover his face with his hands.

When Dean set his camera aside, he asked, “is there anyone else around?”

“Not for miles and miles. Why?”

Dean smirked and pushed Cas until his back was against the blanket. He arched down and kissed his husband fiercely. Cas pulled him closer, so that Dean’s body was on top of his. They kissed and kissed for a long time, Dean getting an idea. He pulled away and started to unbutton his flannel.

“Wh-what-”

“Be bold with me, darlin’.” Dean slipped the flannel off, leaving him in a purposefully tight undershirt and jeans.

Cas’s eyes grew wonderfully dark as he trailed his hands up Dean’s skin, lifting his undershirt slowly. Dean pulled it over his head and leaned down to kiss Cas over and over again.

Cas suddenly flipped their bodies, Dean chuckling as his husband took control. He sat up and removed his Led Zeppelin tee, pausing as he stared down at Dean.

Dean heard Cas’s breath grow shallow.

Dean couldn’t help but blush at the intensity of Cas’s gaze. He asked weakly, “yes, darlin’?”

“You look,” Cas swallowed, remarking breathily, “so fucking beautiful.”

Dean batted his eyelashes, searching their bond. He was hit with a love so raw and passionate that he nearly got whiplash. Dean glanced down quickly, and saw the glow of the Aurora Borealis casting slivers of colored light across his skin.

Dean asked mock innocently, “yeah?”

Cas growled, the sound reverberating through Dean’s ears.

Oh, Dean was about to have some fun.

Dean bit his lip, the motion always driving Cas wild. He switched to Enochian to push him off the edge. “Prove it.”

Dean observed with glee as all of Cas’s self-control went out the window.

Dean grinned as Cas started to unzip his jeans and kiss him soundly.

————

“You have a thing for Gabriel.”

Sam stared at Charlie, who was perched next to him on the couch. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t look good on you.”

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “S-so?”

Charlie grinned deviously. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“N-nothing.”

“Nothing?!”

“Nothing,” Sam repeated.

“But why?” Charlie asked incredulously.

“I know that it won’t work out.”

“But you have serious feelings for him! I can tell! So does Gabriel!”

“He’s been...different, lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s...withdrawn. I think he’s figured out the same thing I have.”

Charlie threw up her hands. “You’re giving up before you even try?” She stood up from the couch. “Ridiculous!” The redhead stormed out of the room.

Sam thought for a moment.

Maybe he should try.

————

Dean woke up in a lavish hotel room, unsure of how he got there.

Usually this would have been a result of one of old Dean’s colossal hangovers.

But when Dean felt strong hands secured around his waist and feather-light kisses being pressed to the back of his neck, he knew he was safe.

Dean shivered as Cas kissed him lazily, sighing as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt Cas press his chest along Dean’s back. Dean inhaled, hearing his husband laugh melodically against his neck.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s earlobe, whispering sweetly, “happy anniversary, beautiful.”

Dean tilted his head to look at Cas. “Happy anniversary, darlin’.” 

When Cas leaned down to kiss him, Dean felt the bond going mad, the love they shared doing backflips and jumps. 

As Cas pulled away, — his eyes a tranquil shining lake — Dean asked, “where are we?”

Cas smirked, dropping kisses on Dean’s freckled shoulders. Dean focused on Cas’s hair, sticking this way and that like a bird’s feathers. He felt Cas’s wings brush against his body quickly. 

When Cas finished his assault on Dean’s shoulders, his eyes were an electric blue. Cas traced the Enochian symbol for love on Dean’s stomach before releasing his hold. “Go see for yourself, husband.”

And fuck, the way Cas said husband made Dean want to stay in bed and make love to him all day.

Since Dean was weak when it came to Cas, he leaned over and kissed him languidly for an extra few minutes.

Dean — to his regret — parted from his husband’s embrace and slid out of bed.

Foregoing any clothes, — Dean glancing over his shoulder to see Cas ogling him intensely, his ego inflating — Dean pulled back the curtains.

The Eiffel Tower was a few blocks away.

Holy shit.

He was in Paris.

Dean felt Cas’s hands wrap around his waist again, his body pressed against his back.

When did he get so close?

Hm.

Cas sighed contentedly and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. He whispered into Dean’s skin, “beautiful, isn’t it?”

Dean tilted his head to look at Cas. “Mhm.”

Cas blushed. 

“So, what’re the plans for today?”

“I only made plans for dinner.”

Dean laughed. “You’re awfully confident, aren’t you?”

“Is that a no?”

Dean kissed his husband. “Yes, I’ll spend the day in bed with you.”

“I thought so.”

————

“Wait, Sam and Gabriel?!” Claire exclaimed incredulously.

“They totally have a thing for each other,” Charlie confirmed.

“What did Sam say when you confronted him?” Alex asked.

“He said he wasn’t going to do anything about it, but I think I may have changed his mind.”

“May have?” Patience inquired.

“I got the thought in his head, didn’t I?” 

“Maybe we’ll have two hunter-angel couples soon,” Claire mused. “Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing, right?”

“Along with our hunter-dreamwalker couple,” Alex added.

Claire glanced at Kaia — who always observed vigilantly — and blushed. “Yeah.”

Charlie exclaimed, “that reminds me! We need to find a way to narrow down the date of Dean and Cas’s anniversary.”

Claire jumped up, a lightbulb above her head. “They gotta have a marriage license and certificate, right?”

The women giggled excitedly.

“Let’s start digging, ladies,” Charlie said.

————

Gabriel cradled an angel baby in his arms, trying to keep a calm aura around the room.

But it was hard to keep a calm aura when there was so much on his mind all the time.

He definitely didn’t want to wake the children, though. They cried a freaking lot.

And yet, the words that Cas said to him before he left to go on a — presumably — sex-filled anniversary vacation with Dean were still haunting him.

Gabriel wanted to be with Sam, despite being unable to promise him anything. His feelings for Sam kept growing, even though he kept pushing them down. It wouldn’t be soon before long until his feelings won out over his logic.

He was afraid to make the first move. He was completely petrified to make any more advances or flirtations.

Maybe Sam would come to him.

He wouldn’t count on it, though.

Gabriel noticed the baby fussing, and quickly banished any conflicting thoughts to the back of his mind.

Calm aura. Right.

The baby settled back into an easy slumber after a moment.

That was a close one.

————

When Cas told Dean they needed to wear suits to dinner, he was flummoxed.

“It’s a nice place,” Cas offered as a vague explanation. “I already got them picked out.” Cas snapped his fingers, and two covered suits materialized. He handed one to Dean. “You first.”

————

Dean eyed himself in the mirror one last time.

He looked awesome, if he did say so himself. The black slacks and suit jacket and crisp dress shirt were the perfect size. It was nowhere near as cheap as his usual FBI suits for hunts. An olive tie that matched his eyes completed the ensemble. Finally, Dean fixed his hair into its usual style, opting out of using the gel that Cas was occasionally fond of. He left a slight amount of stubble, making sure that some of the freckles that Cas enjoyed kissing were visible.

Confident, Dean walked out of the hotel bathroom.

And oxygen was immediately stolen from his lungs.

Cas had a similar suit to Dean’s, but it accentuated the curves that Dean so adored. And Cas knew how to wear a suit well. His blue tie was a unique shade that seemed to shift with his eye color. His hair was in a messy-but-not-too-messy style, Dean’s personal favorite. There was a bit of extra color in Cas’s cheeks, his tan skin seeming to glow due to the various lights around the room.

Cas, who was somehow coherent, said, “you look beautiful, beautiful.”

Dean blushed. How did he still get freaking flustered so easily?

After Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words to no avail, Cas said, “I know, Dean.”

Dean seriously loved how easily Cas understood him. Dean offered his hand, Cas closing the distance between them and taking it. 

Dean found his words. “Lead the way, darlin’.”

————

When Dean discovered Cas got them a dinner table inside the Eiffel Tower, he almost fainted.

After a day in bed with his husband, he didn’t think their anniversary could get any better.

It took Dean a moment after sitting down to get over the fact that he was inside the freaking Eiffel Tower. And get over the fact that Cas ordered their meals in fluent French.

A short time later, the waitress brought a vase filled with blue violets.

When she left with a nod to Cas, Dean blushed profusely. 

Two different flowers in two days?

He was sensing a theme here.

Before Dean could ask what they meant, Cas said, “blue violets symbolize faith and love.”

Dean remembered years ago, before they were married, when he told Cas he had faith in him, and in them. He traced the petals of the blue violets for a moment. “I like these ones.”

“Y-yeah?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah.”

————

Dean spent some time taking Polaroids that night, Cas following him eagerly. Every once in a while, he would pluck a photo from the stack tucked inside Dean’s suit jacket and examine it. He would compliment a few of the photos genuinely just to make Dean blush.

Dean could tell it was becoming a game for Cas. And Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop.

————

“This has been the best anniversary ever,” Dean said into his pillow, recovering after the final lovemaking session of the day.

Cas’s eyes were especially bright in the lamplight. “I think so too, beautiful,” he said, his voice honeyed.

Dean asked playfully, “is that a pet name for me, darlin’?”

Cas nodded into his pillow. “I’ve changed my mind about pet names. From now on, I’m calling you beautiful. Happy anniversary.”

Dean’s heart could burst with happiness. “Happy anniversary.” He gave Cas a final peck on the lips. “Good night.”

Cas cast the hotel room in darkness. “Good night.”

————

Gabriel was avoiding the bunker.

He knew what he was doing was stupid, but he had a lot going on in his head. He couldn’t just show up at the bunker and confess his feelings to Sam. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t stop thinking about their future, and how they didn’t even have one.

Gabriel used to be all for relationships that weren’t serious, but this was different.

Since his brain was scrambled, Gabriel decided to create a room just to destroy it. 

He knew he had lots of Heavenly duties to attend to, — yet another one of the problems of beginning a relationship with Sam — but his mental health came first. And his mind was telling him to destroy some shit in order to feel better.

Gabriel started by throwing colorful paint buckets around the room, the white room becoming a rainbow. When that didn’t work, Gabriel materialized a sledgehammer.

“I hate that I’m the last archangel.” Gabriel swung the sledgehammer towards a red paint splatter, putting a nice hole through the wall.

“I hate that I had to help kill my archangel brothers, and kill Michael with my own hands.” Gabriel let the words float like a softball, swinging the sledgehammer like a bat, flinging the sentence towards a blue blob of paint as he smashed the wall again.

“I hate that I’m the leader of Heaven, and the only one who could save it from ruin.” Gabriel put a massive hole through a different green wall.

“I hate that I can only count the people I trust on one hand.” Gabriel winced, realizing that Sam was one of those people. He still swung his sledgehammer, though, because it felt really good.

“I hate that I had to leave Cassie and Bali to fend for themselves when I was exiled.” That one had been stewing in Gabriel’s mind for centuries. When the sledgehammer tore an exceptionally large hole in the wall, he felt his guilt leave him.

“I hate that I have no idea what I’m doing.” That one took a few hits, but Gabriel felt himself being absolved.

“I hate that I have feelings for Sam Winchester.” Gabriel moved to another wall, putting holes through green and pink paint splatters.

“I hate that I can’t give Sam the love he deserves.” Gabriel voiced his ultimate hang up, and he let it linger in the air and fester uncomfortably. That was the real problem, wasn’t it? Sam deserved better, and Gabriel could barely give him anything at all. Gabriel felt the bulk of the weight leave his shoulders as he gave the sledgehammer one last swing.

Satisfied with his destruction, Gabriel sat on the floor and caught his breath for a few minutes.

He felt better.

Temporarily.

————

“Happy bond-iversary.”

Dean smiled softly at Cas. “Happy bond-iversary.”

————

Dean surveyed the beautiful sparkling river that ran like a vein through a city.

Dean blinked. “We’re in Italy?”

Cas smiled. “Venice, to be exact.”

————

After taking Polaroids, Dean and Cas found a nice restaurant with an insane amount of pasta types.

“This is amazing,” Dean said as he perused the menu.

“All these carbohydrates,” Cas mused.

Dean tapped Cas’s leg with his boot. When the waitress came, Cas ordered their lunch in perfect Italian.

Fuck, Cas knowing every language was a serious turn on for Dean.

Cas winked when he caught Dean staring for a second too long.

————

After walking around Venice, Cas teleported Dean to Spain.

The nearly blinding sunlight and raw beauty of the city took Dean by surprise.

Cas said, “there’s a reason that I brought you to Madrid.”

“Oh?”

Cas materialized a guitar.

The very same guitar that Dean kept hidden in his — their — closet.

Mouth agape, Dean sputtered, “u-uh, I u-um.”

“I know you used to play, Dean. It’s okay.”

“Playing is a strong word.”

“I heard you once.”

Dean hadn’t played his guitar in years. “When?”

“Shortly after we settled into the bunker.”

Dean was beyond flustered. “Oh.”

“You were good, and I haven’t heard you play since.” Cas handed him the guitar. “I want to hear you again.”

Dean surveyed the town square they were approaching. “H-here? In public?”

“Yes.”

“B-but-”

Dean felt Cas’s hand take his and squeeze. “I’m going to sing with you, and it’s going to be fine.”

Dean always did love to hear his husband sing. “I don’t have any-”

“The bond will take care of everything.”

Dean closed his eyes and felt the bond yanking him forward.

“Feel that?”

Dean opened his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Let it guide you.” 

————

After handing Dean a guitar pick, — one with imprinted angel wings on them — Cas chose a spot for them.

Dean settled with his guitar behind a tree, surveying the yellows and pinks and reds that the city was painted with. Dean took one last wary glance at Cas, who smiled encouragingly, and dove into their bond. Like a man possessed, Dean started to strum the guitar.

He was being guided by some invisible force, telling him what notes to play, just as Cas told him. In any other circumstance, Dean would have been freaked out at the loss of control. But this was their bond, and he had nothing to fear.

After his initial freak out, Dean visibly relaxed, letting his fingers work instinctually to skim along the guitar strings. He was playing a melody he had never heard before, but it sounded native to Spain.

Dean focused on the guitar and his fingers gripping the guitar pick, afraid to look up and see if there was anyone watching. 

After a moment of strumming the melody, Cas joined in.

Singing in perfect Spanish.

If Dean had control over his hand, he would have stopped playing in sheer shock.

Cas sounded beautiful. Dean couldn’t understand the words, but he didn’t have to.

He quickly deduced that it was a love song.

In complete awe, Dean listened to his husband sing as he played the guitar. Dean closed his eyes briefly and examined their bond. Cas’s grace and Dean’s soul moved up and down and around as the notes curled through the air.

This was them. Dean and Castiel Winchester. And they were amazing.

Dean realized that the song was on its final notes. As the melody echoed in the air, Dean heard a crowd of people clapping.

Dean glanced up shyly at the applauding bystanders. He looked at Cas, who was radiating happiness, — the sun reflecting beautifully on his tan skin — and sent a burst of affection through the bond. 

Cas asked Dean a silent question. Dean hovered his guitar pick over the strings. Cas smiled, and Dean started another song.

————

When Dean and Cas were in the safety of a nice hotel room, Dean exclaimed, “I can’t believe we got money!”

Dean fanned out the colorful stack of euros that he stuffed in his jeans, examining the strange currency.

Cas plucked the cash out of his hands with no warning, Dean making a noise of protest. Cas laid down on their plush bed, holding the euros up to the ceiling light. 

Dean laid next to him. “Gonna count it?”

Cas held up a finger to his lips and began to count the money. Dean watched Cas’s chest rise and fall, watched his eyelashes flutter, watched his fingers move over each euro delicately.

When Cas reconfigured the stack, Dean asked, “so?”

Cas tilted his head to look at Dean. “This is a lot of money.”

“How much?”

Cas hesitated. “In U.S. dollars, this is two hundred and forty-seven dollars.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “We’re rich!”

“Not exac-”

“Darlin’.”

Cas acquiesced. “Okay, we’re rich.”

Dean grinned broadly. “You bet we are.” He kissed Cas on the cheek. “We should buy something expensive.”

Cas shot him an unamused look.

“I’m kidding. We should get food though. I’m hungry.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

————

They went to a gourmet Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel. When they sat down, the waitress brought a vase with powder blue flowers in them, nodding to Cas.

“This is getting to be a bit much,” Dean teased.

“Oh, hush. You like being wooed.”

“Mhm.” Dean traced his fingers over the soft blue petals.

“They’re Forget-Me-Nots. They symbolize true love,” Cas explained.

“True love, huh?” Dean smiled sweetly, tapping Cas’s leg with his boot. “These ones are my favorite.”

————

“I want to try something.”

Dean was set alight at Cas’s words. He hadn’t heard him say that in a long time. And last time, Cas revealed he could lift Dean with little effort, an expression of dominance that Dean didn’t think he would like.

But he fucking loved it.

When Cas said that phrase again, Dean had to bite back a growl.

Cas switched to Enochian. “Take off your clothes and lay on the bed for me, beautiful.”

Well, fuck.

Cas was using the same tactic Dean used on him during their last anniversary. A thrill ran through his veins. 

Dean complied, removing his clothes with an undetectable urgency and resting his back against the pillows.

Cas spoke an unfamiliar Enochian spell, and Dean felt his wrists being loosely bound to the bedposts.

Holy fuck.

At Dean’s lust-filled gaze, Cas said, “it’s not what you think.” 

Still fully clothed, Cas perched on the opposite side of the bed, purposefully out of reach. His blue eyes had taken on a darker hue, raking over his body hungrily.

Like a switch being flipped, Cas went from being desirous to motivated.

Motivated to do what? Dean had so many questions.

Cas’s eyes were serene when he spoke. “Do you know why I’ve been calling you beautiful, why I changed my mind about pet names?” There was a shift in Cas’s eyes.

He was nervous.

Cas continued. “Because this past year has been the best of my life. It’s far from an ideal life,” he chuckled, “but it’s been really nice for our standards. I feel like we’ve finally hit our stride. And I just can’t get enough of you.” Dean saw his own feelings for Cas reflected in his husband’s eyes. He said breathily, “I really, really can’t get enough of you.” Cas shifted a little on the bed, toying with the hem of his band tee. A sliver of tan skin was exposed, — most likely intentionally — Dean biting his lip. Cas met Dean’s eyes with a laser-like focus. “Don’t get me wrong. The sex before was really good. But lately, it’s like,” Cas chuckled nervously, “it’s like I’ve developed an obsession with you. And that’s saying a lot, because,” Cas ran a hand — deliberately — over his hair, mussing it up in just the way Dean liked it, “I’ve always been unhealthily obsessed with you.” Dean felt his body reacting to Cas’s words and actions, but he closed his hands into fists.

Dean knew what Cas was doing, but he didn’t want this sweet torture to end yet.

Cas readjusted on the mattress, worrying his gorgeous pink lips. Dean wanted to touch him so bad, but he held himself back. “I can tell just how much I affect you, and,” Cas inhaled sharply, “I just wanted to let you know,” his eyes grew dark again, “that you drive me wild, Dean Winchester. I feel out of control, and I love every second of it, because it’s you who’s making me feel this way.” Cas moved an inch closer, but Dean still couldn’t touch him. “And I have to say,” a beat, “vacation Dean is the best Dean to make love to.”

Dean’s brain short circuited. Oh, this was just plain torture now.

“You know what’s so special about vacation Dean?” Cas toyed with the hem of his shirt again. “Vacation Dean is the real Dean. This is you, deep down. You’re unencumbered, completely free of worry, without a care in the world. You may be quick to anger in reality, but vacation Dean, the real Dean, is quicker to smile. And years of pain just,” Cas’s smile was blinding, “melt away, when you have nothing to do, no tasks to complete, no monsters to defeat. You look more youthful here, with me, traveling the world, than I’ve ever seen you. And your soul,” Cas said dreamily, “is brighter here than it was when I met you, when you guided me in the darkness, when you were an unflinching supernova surrounded by all that was cruel in the world. And all of that,” Cas removed his shirt, — Dean a complete wreck — inching ever closer, “is what makes you beautiful, beautiful.”

Dean felt his senses overloading, growling in pleasure when he heard Cas snap his fingers, releasing him from his bonds. 

Dean wasted no time in relieving Cas of his jeans and boxers, kissing him and pressing their bodies together like their lives depended on it.

————

“Guess you finally found your words,” Dean rumbled into Cas’s shoulder.

Cas laughed, tracing symbols on Dean’s skin. “I did.”

————

“Jackpot!” Charlie screeched.

The wayward sisters ran to her like crazed banshees.

“Dean and Castiel Winchester-”

The women aww’ed.

Charlie finished, “were married on May tenth!”

“That was yesterday!” Alex exclaimed.

“We know now, ladies,” Charlie declared. “This is fantastic!”

————

Sam had developed a new resolve over the past twenty-four hours.

He wanted to be with Gabriel. He didn’t give a damn about consequences or setbacks or the things that would most likely keep them apart more than they would be together.

If Dean and Cas could do it and come out the other side, Sam and Gabriel could too.

————

Gabriel had a lot on his plate. 

There were babies to care for, an astral plane to run, and his own issues to tame.

And Balthazar was not helping at the moment.

Balthazar was currently drunk as a skunk in the monochrome dimension, leaving Gabriel to clean up his mess. The seraphim that he raised was being more of a pain than actual children.

“Come with me, Bali,” Gabriel begged, trying to lug Balthazar off the barstool.

“Don’t wanna,” Balthazar protested, grabbing onto the bar like a vice.

“Can you just,” Gabriel sighed, “come with me, please?”

“No!”

Gabriel usually had more patience, but he had just run out of it. He used all of his strength to lift Balthazar away from the bar, the seraphim protesting loudly, and teleported them back to his cloud. 

Once there, Gabriel tossed Balthazar on his couch with a tad more force than necessary. 

“What the hell, Gabe?!”

Gabriel clenched his jaw and looked at his stupid drunk brother with barely contained disdain. There was a time when Gabriel was just like this. He couldn’t afford to get drunk and fuck around anymore. And he was better off not partying with Balthazar.

Through his drunken haze, Balthazar seemed to notice Gabriel’s expression. He sobered up relatively quickly. “What is it?”

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bali, I need you to do something very important for me, and for yourself.” Balthazar sat up unsteadily on the couch, listening as carefully as a drunk angel could. “I need you to stop drinking and smoking so much, okay? I don’t have time to pick you up off the floor every time you’re like this. I need you to take care of yourself, Bali. Can you do that, or at least promise me you’ll try?”

Balthazar was silent for a moment. Gabriel could tell his words got through his brother’s thick skull.

“Okay,” Balthazar said.

“Thank you. Now get some rest.” Gabriel popped back to his office in Heaven.

————

If Dean didn’t have a camera, he would have lost track of the amount of places Cas zapped them to.

Dean didn’t ever want to stop traveling. 

They would walk around beautiful cities, eat incredible food, and make love in a lush hotel room every night. Rinse and repeat. The cycle continued for days.

However, Dean felt reality intruding a week into their vacation.

It was Cas who mentioned that they would have to go back to the bunker. At first, Dean didn’t want to go back. But then he started thinking about his family, and realized that he was missing them. So they decided to go back home on their eighth day away from their family.

Before that, though, they had one final night together in a London hotel room.

————

“Darlin’?”

Cas’s body shifted, bright blue eyes peering at Dean in the darkness. “Hm?”

“This was the best week of my life.”

Dean caught traces of Cas’s vibrant smile. “Mine too.”

————

After hearing nothing from Gabriel, Sam decided to take action by using a summoning spell.

The archangel appeared a moment later, and Sam had to contain his laughter.

Gabriel’s hair was blonde.

“Hello Sam,” Gabriel greeted, seeming preoccupied, “why are you gaping at me like a fish?”

Sam pointed to his hair.

“Ah, right. I pissed off Balthazar and he put hair dye in my shampoo. It’ll wear off in a few days.” Gabriel snorted. “Kids, am I right?”

Sam thought Gabriel’s poker face was rather good. He was skilled at pretending to be oblivious.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Anyway. What can I do for you?”

Sam realized he couldn’t just confess his feelings. He had to summon Gabriel here. It wouldn’t look ideal if Sam did this now.

“I-it’s not so bad,” Sam blurted out.

Gabriel ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Y-yeah? It, um, could have been worse.”

“It could have been blue.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You sound like you have experience with this. Who dyed your hair blue?”

“Dean, when we were teenagers.”

Gabriel chuckled, the sound music to Sam’s ears. “I can’t imagine you with blue hair.”

Sam coughed awkwardly. “Anyway. I, um, just wanted to know how you were.”

A spark reached Gabriel’s eyes. “Oh! I’m okay, I guess. How are you?”

“I’m good. Um, do you have some time to talk?”

Gabriel checked an invisible watch. “I have an hour.”

So Sam and Gabriel spent an hour trading stories.

And Sam was content with that.

————

When Dean and Cas returned, everyone gathered for a movie night.

After spending some time debating on a movie, they chose Star Wars. Everyone loved Star Wars. It was the only thing they could all agree upon.

As the movie began, Gabriel appeared out of nowhere.

“Ooh, Star Wars.” Gabriel plopped down next to Cas, Sam hovering nearby.

After a moment of everyone staring at his blonde hair, Gabriel caught on.

“Balthazar?” Cas guessed.

“Yup,” Gabriel replied.

As the opening crawl evaporated on the screen, silence and contentment overcame the bunker clan.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out within two weeks. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
